leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ice (Ranger)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Ice | jname=アイス | tmname=Ice | image=ice.png | size=150px | hometown=Unknown | caption= Ice | region=Almia | relatives=Unknown | game=yes | generation= | games=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | gender=Male | }} Ice (Japanese: アイス Ice) is the leader of the Sinis Trio. Story Ice is first briefly mentioned when several Team Dim Sun administrators are speaking about which one of the trio are they going with. Ice is later seen in the depths of Almia castle, where he says he is also looking for the Blue Gem, and he offers the player sarcastically some blue soda if he helps him get the Blue Gem, since that's also blue. He afterwards challenges the player with a . When the player captures the Froslass, he leaves. He is later seen very briefly mounting the Altru helicopter in the Oil Field Hideout. Afterwards, he is seen at the Ranger Union trying to get back to Altru, but is quickly interrupted by Lavana, which uses as ransom to get him back. After that, he complains how boring was that, and challenges the player again with a . In Altru Tower, he is seen taking care of his barrier and used a to chase off the player. Then, after being defeated, he summons his Gallade along with Lavana's and Heath's . After he fails, he leaves the tower, never to be seen again. He is only mentioned once when Isaac speaks about him creating the stairs' electric trap. Pokémon Controlled via the Miniremo units Controlled via the Incredible Machine In the manga In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Ice, along with his teammates, Heath and Lavana, first appear watching from afar as several Pokémon Rangers arrive at the Altru Tower. They show annoyance that the Rangers arrived sooner than expected, but confidently point out that Team Dim Sun has been revived under a new leader. When Kellyn worries about the Luminous Crystal losing its power, Ice and Lavana reveal themselves and explain it was their doing after they removed the Tears of Princes. They introduce themselves as the members of Team Dim Sun's Sinis Trio and that they were the ones that injured the guardian of the Luminous Crystal, . Ice uses his to freeze the two Rangers in place and they prepare to control all the Pokémon in the area with a Gigaremo and Miniremo powered by the Shadow Crystal. However, with his upgraded Capture Styler, Kellyn is able to free himself from their trap. Ice and Lavana are quickly defeated by a Kellyn captured and the tears they stole are retrieved by Kellyn and Kate. Ice and his teammates are last seen lamenting over their defeat but aim to find a new, better leader in the future. Pokémon is Ice's main Pokémon. She was first seen watching several Rangers with Ice. Later, she was revealed to have battled Darkrai and contributed to its defeat. Ice also used her to freeze Kellyn and Kate to trap them in place. None of Froslass's moves are known.}} Trivia *Ice likes teasing the player by doing things like calling him/her a "noob" multiple times. *Ice declares himself a . Names Category:Ranger: Shadows of Almia characters de:Glazio es:Gelius it:Frido (Ranger) zh:冰斯